


The angel

by Mimikyu (Deus_Queen)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Mimikyu
Summary: Angewomon accidentally falls into Middle-earth and finds himself in the midst of thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The angel

A year and a half had passed since the children left

The digital world changed considerably since the chosen children saved them, the Digimon were reborn, and when they were strong enough they helped others in rebuilding villages and homes for the Digimon. The Digimon saviors were of great help thanks to their knowledge, being treated with the most respect by the majority, things returned to normal slowly.

Gatomon was in charge of the southern part, the darkest parts, since it was the ancient castle of Myotismon, and she knew it perfectly. Raw memories passed when she walked through the gates, as they had to further demolish the place for materials and make an expedition to the area in search of something suspicious, and if there was nothing, mark the place as safe and give approval for the construction of a village. Patamon offered to accompany her, knowing surely that she would be uncomfortable when she arrived at the place where she suffered a lot, but Gatomon politely rejected him, she was stronger than that and had already overcome her trauma.

"Miss Gatomon"

She stopped looking at a broken painting and paid attention to who was calling her "Is something wrong?"

The Frigimon nodded "We found what he told us"

"Oh ..." Gatomon didn't know whether to be happy or sad, as the stone table was still in the half-destroyed castle.

Frigimon led her to a familiar room, there were many Starmon and a Sunflowmon. They made way for him and soon Gatomon found himself in front of the stone table, and not far away was the great intact door that connected to multiple worlds.

"Something to report?" Gatomon asked the others.

Sunflowmon approached "I found this under the rubble"

She showed him the Digimon cards, Gatomon smiled when he saw something so familiar, because the last time he saw that was when he tried to prevent the other chosen children from crossing the portal to the human world, God, if he had succeeded everything would have been very different. She was deeply grateful for failing that time.

"What are they?" Frigimon asked curiously when he saw the cards with images of some Digimon.

It was normal that everyone was curious, because they were all new and had been born a few months ago.

"This? Serves as a key to unlock that door." He gestured to the huge door. "And the door serves to access other worlds?"

"Other worlds?" Asked a Starmon in amazement "How ... The human world?"

Gatomon grimaced, instantly thinking of Kari, whom he greatly missed and now, perhaps, he had a chance to see her again.

"Yes, but it is dangerous" Gatomon answered, sorting the cards on the stone table "If you place one of these in the wrong way, you do not know where you could go, much less how you can get there, since you can disintegrate on the way or die and not go back to Start city. "

That made everyone shudder, because dying was a relative term between them, since their information returned to Start city and they were reborn, it was like a restart but not a permanent death. Gatomon sighed inside, then turned to look at Frigimon

"This will want to know the rest, we will have to send them a message"

"Don't worry, Swanmon will send the message when I get back"

Gatomon nodded "Anything else to report?"

"Yes, the remaining Bakemon have already been scared away, there are only a couple of Phantonmon left near the graveyard, but they are willing to negotiate."

"Oh, well then..."

Unbeknownst to Gatomon, a certain Starmon looked at the cards on the stone table, finding it difficult to believe that a table could take them to another world. Dreaming, if they really did, he wanted so much to travel to the legendary world of humans, he was so curious about them, as he heard history and wanted so much to meet them

"What are you doing?" Another Starmon asked

"Oh nothing, just playing around with this" He replied

The other narrowed his eyes "I don't think it's necessary, Miss Gatomon will be upset"

"Wait, don't tell me how seriously you think this stone thing can open portals to other worlds"

"If I believe it, there is no reason to doubt Miss Gatomon"

"Pff, don't worry, nothing will happen" He looked at the last letter to order, he put them in a random order, but now he had one Gomamon and one Agumon left. "Hum"

"Leave that, if the lady discovers you she will punish us" He whispered with more force.

"Nothing happens, if you really think that the door can actually send us to another world, wouldn't you like to see it?"

The other narrowed his eyes denying "You are crazy"

He shrugged and looked at the latest cards, who to put? To Gomamon or Agumon, thinking of his superiors, he saw Agumon more, since Gomamon was in charge of the reconstruction on the coasts. So he decided to put the Agumon card in the last slot. Starmon glanced toward the door

But nothing happened

Sighing, the Starmon looked at the other "See? Nothing to worry about, this thing doesn't even work"

"Yes, yes, yes, but we better get away—

"What are you doing?" Asked the Sunflowmon approaching and drawing the attention of Gatomon and the rest. "You must not touch this!"

Gatomon narrowed her eyes and watched in alarm as the cards were placed "But what did they do !?"

The Starmons tried to explain, but a loud noise silenced them, they turned and noticed that the door opened. Can not be ...

Everyone around them panicked, quickly walked away, but when the card players tried, a strong wind tripped them up. They turned in fear and noticed that the door was trying to suck everything up. Digimon quickly clung to what they could to avoid being swallowed

"What's going on!?" Screamed Frigimon

"Fools! The door has unpredictable effects and we don't know what's behind it!" Gatomon growled, but noted that the Starmons involved were unable to hold on and were about to enter the door "Damn ..."

The Digimon knew that it must help them, but with its small and light body it would be easily swallowed. Concentrating, she thought about what Kari would do, Kari would have encouraged her up to help her friends, she would never leave them. Gatomon felt a strong desire to save them thanks to the memory of her partner, then the sacred ring on her tail shone and a force enveloped her.

"Gatomon Shinka ..." A female form was formed "Angewomon!

The place was filled with a glow and soon Angewomon's angelic form was shown. Everyone stared in amazement at that scene, and she flew from her spot to land near the Starmons, holding them as if they weighed nothing, tossed them away, and was caught by Frigimon and Sunflowmon.

Angewomon tried to back away but the wind grew stronger. The Starmons tried to reach her but failed, causing the door to swallow her and slam shut.

The room filled with fear and silence.

"Oh my Homeostasis! MISS GATOMON!"

* * *

The door had taken her away

"I think it was around here!"

"Wait, don't part!"

Deep voices, no doubt male. With a heavy sigh, Angewomon tried to react and attack, it was instinct, but she was still disoriented to do anything significant. She got up from her place, apparently had landed on grass and logs, uhg. The radars in her helmet flared up and soon she realized she was face down on the vegetation, she tried to get up pushing her knees, but found that her legs ached, especially her stomach. Getting on four, she tried to get up, but each time she moved more pain in different places appeared, she moaned in pain and then growled annoyed

Those Starmon would die when she put her hands on them

Oh, the Starmons ...

Angewomon remembered everything then, the haze in her mind cleared and she thought more calmly. True, she had been dragged toward the door, not even her wings in their Ultimate form could escape.

She looked around, everything was different, a forest apparently, was Earth? Had he really reached Earth? This landscape was unknown to her, but she could not assure that it was Earth since she did not know it completely.

Steps

Angewomon instantly remembered that she was far from alone, since she regained consciousness she heard screaming not far away. He tried to stand up, but he realized that the pain increased suddenly, looking that it hurt a lot, he noticed that it was one of his wings, the appendix was more inclined than normal, growling, he realized that it was broken.

Steps

She chose to ignore the pain, she was in a world where she wasn't sure if it was the human world, but she didn't want to take the risk. Walking quickly, she hid behind a huge rock, when footsteps multiplied and soon voices were heard very close.

"By Mahal, look at the trees, it was definitely here"

Angewomon looked up, oh, apparently he had made a dramatic entrance. The trees were broken in the part where she had landed, that would explain the trunks and branches everywhere.

"But there is nothing"

"Maybe it was one of those huge eagles, I heard they normally fly through these Lands."

"Eagle? I don't think what produced that light was an eagle"

"I swear I saw wings, Bofur"

"... Orcs?"

"Ha! Now the orcs fall from the sky?"

"Rather did it look like a star, stars falling from the sky?"

"At daytime?"

"Gandalf, something to comment on?"

"Sorry, but in all my trips I did not see anything like it"

"Are you sure? I mean maybe— uhg, is u-a dragon?"

"Too small to be one"

Angewomon tried to locate the voices, they had a rather strange accent, she had not heard any member of the digidestined to speak that way, it was just strange. She also noted that they were male beings, perhaps about ten, and only a couple sounded young. She decided to want to see them, she would do it cautiously because if they caught her she was not sure what to do, she did not want to fight, when she was Angewomon she was an angelic and peaceful being who only fought for her friends, but being alone she had the option to escape. Furthermore, she was injured and was not sure if she could face them, of course she was powerful, but she still did not know the potential of her opponent.

Moving very slowly so as not to cause noise, she poked his head out to watch. She couldn't observe much, the grass around it covered most of it, but she could see what they were many and that they were really small, their humanoid appearances and clothing gave her an idea, apparently if they were human after all. So if he had reached the human world?

"Did you hear that?"

Angewomon froze, apparently she had underestimated her senses.

"Yes, where is it?"

A voice growled, a strong one and certainly that of a leader "Attentive everyone, we are not alone"

"Bilbo, behind me!"

She heard a jog and the sound of drawn weapons. Angewomon grimaced, apparently they were not peaceful. Trying to back away from his place, his wing brushed against a low branch.

"Uncle, you hear something over there"

Angewomon tried not to breathe, she was trapped and the last thing she wanted was to fight, at least not in her current state.

Footsteps approached

She cursed in her mind, she had been discovered

"Who's there? Come out now and maybe we will show mercy!"

Angewomon debated in his mind what to do, he looked at his wing, it could fly but it would be really painful, besides she was not sure if his other wings would support his weight completely. Sighing through her nose, she decided to introduce herself, if they were enemies she would have no choice but to retreat with pain in her wings, if they attacked her she would attack, but if they were more cautious, then she could ask for directions, perhaps know where Japan is and look for Kari.

With slow steps, she decided to leave raising her hands.

There was silence

But Angewomon could see them better, they were thirteen short humans and peculiar clothes, not the typical ones she had seen people in Japan wear. Also they all looked older, most of them with their beards reminded them of Jijimon. Their sizes were similar to those of some children, but I did not doubt that they were elderly, except for a few, who were shown with faces without wrinkles. They all looked at her with different expressions, but it could be described as amazement.

There was also a man, the oldest and tallest of them with a pointed hat, he seemed delicate and careless at first glance, he looked at her in amazement with his wide eyes, like the one behind him, the shortest of all , child? Seeing it better, she noticed that he was not a child but I do not know he looked as old as the rest, that little boy looked at her with his jaw hanging.

"I'm sorry if I scared you -"

"What sorcery is this?" She heard the same voice growl, the voice that forced her out. He was the one in front of the other short people, with a sword in hand and an expression different from the rest, it was annoyance and caution.

She knew they couldn't see her face, but her mouth could easily show their expressions, so she just put her lips in a straight line.

"They don't have to point their weapons at me, I won't hurt them"

"I'll decide that" The one with the annoyed expression did not take long to speak. "So I will ask only once, what are you? Who are you? Who do you work for?"

Angewomon tried not to grimace at the rough tone of the short man.

"SPEAKS!"

"I am a Digimon, surely you will know about us"

"A what?" Someone from the rest of the group asked.

A glance from the short man made the speaker shrink.

Angewomon knew that her species was far from unknown, after the fuss with the human world with Myotismon and the Dark Masters, the world learned of the parallel existence of Digital World. There were suspicions that perhaps this is not the Earth she once came to.

The woman decided to ask "By any chance, do you know Japan?"

Some exchanged glances, but finally the roughest one spat.

"We don't know that, _woman"_

As Angewomon knew, Japan was a country known to everyone, so his hopes of meeting Kari were dashed.

"Oh ..." She loosened her stance, but immediately felt a wide pain, she fell onto her bottom and looked at her body. Hell, her skin was bruised and cut, especially her legs and left arm.

"My lady, you are hurt" The tallest spoke for the first time and without fear began to approach "Oin, do you think you can help her?"

The one called Oin, a white-bearded man, seemed to come out of his world upon hearing the old man's voice. The apparent leader growled and lowered his weapon to face the tallest

"We will not help her"

"What? She needs our help!" The old man growled, shaking his long staff.

"She could be the enemy!" Exclaimed stubbornly the one named Thorin.

Another of the shorter ones looked at the leader "But we can't leave her like that, our honor as dwarf knights would never allow it."

There was a bellow of agreement from the others, and the leader growled louder

"I said no!"

"Then I will do it"

Angewomon was able to get a closer look at who was hiding behind the taller old man, he was very short, had curls in his hair and walked barefoot, his large feet puzzled her but his kind appearance kept her calm. The little one approached her and with some hesitation, but finally caught up with her.

"I am Bilbo Baggins" The little boy introduced himself shyly, since he couldn't look at her and kept his eyes down "To your s-services"

"Master Baggins" Thorin the black haired came stomping "Leave her, she could kill us if we turn our backs! We must not trust any stranger"

Bilbo's apparent shyness disappeared and he turned to look at Thorin with a stern expression "Sorry, Master Oakenshield, but the lady is hurt. We can't leave her hurt in the middle of the forest! There could be more trolls nearby and Iluvatar knows what would happen! I'm sorry but I can't leave you alone, and if you still wish to have a looter in your company, then you will understand me "

Bilbo's threat took everyone by surprise, including Angewomon, she did not expect anyone to risk for her, a total unknown. Thorin narrowed his gaze, looking more menacing, he looked at Bilbo and then at the lady lying on the ground.

"We are still in Trolls territory" He warned

The one with the pointed hat stepped forward "Exactly, this territory is marked by other enemies, no one will approach."

Thorin gave the old man a cold look and soon turned away without saying anything. That seemed to ease many because as soon as he did, multiple sighs were heard and the men scattered around him, muttering among themselves as they looked at the woman.

Angewomon was soon awakened to feel that Bilbo, the smallest, was looking at her.

"Sorry about that" he said in a low tone

She denied "Don't worry, if I were him I wouldn't trust a stranger either"

Bilbo showed a relieved smile "Thanks for understanding, uh ..."

The lady did not know whether to tell him her real name, but finally "Angewomon" said.

He looked at her strangely "Ange-wu-mun?

"No, Angewomon"

"Angemoumon"

"Angewomon" She and Bilbo turned to see another short white-bearded man approaching with a golden horn in his ear. "Excuse the interruption, I am a healer," said "Oin, to your services, my lady."

Angewomon nodded with a smile "Thank you"

The man looked down, apparently shy. "I must ask him to tell me what hurts him"

She showed her injured arm "Nothing serious, healer. I only have a few scratches and bumps on my legs."

The short man and Bilbo were almost afraid to look down at his legs as if it were a hidden and malicious treasure that threatened his eyes, but when they did, they saw the wounds staining his skin.

"Oh Mahal ..."

Angewomon became alert "What is happening? Is it very serious? Although the pain is bearable, I did not think it was very great."

The man growled and denied quickly, getting to his knees and inspecting the wounds.

"It's not that, My lady," the old man denied. "It's just what ..." He finally had enough courage to look directly at her where the eyes would be on her helmet. "Such wounds should not dare to stain the beauty that you give off"

Surprised, Angewomon did not know what to say, it is the first time that someone outside Kari and her friends paid him this type of compliments.

Not wanting to lose his posture, he decided to reply "Thank you, that's very flattering"

She smiled and the old man did as well, soon he took something out of his old clothes and indicated that he leaned back, apologized for treating her right there, but thought it was the best and fastest, she let him know that he did not care. Soon her curiosity increased as the old man placed something that looked like a flower-scented ointment on his legs (not without first asking permission and trembling before touching it). Bilbo helped Oin place the ointment on his wounded arm, with a slight blush as he touched it, looking closer, she noticed that the young Bilbo had spiky ears.

She looked at him more curiously

"One question, Mister Bilbo" He looked at her quickly.

"Just Bilbo, please. How can I help you?"

She nodded "Bilbo ..." She repeated the name "You are not a human, are you?"

He blinked and smiled denying "No, I'm not. What gave me away? My feet or my ears?"

"Both of them"

"It is normal, I am a Hobbit, Lady Angewomon"

"It's nice to see what you can pronounce it already"

"I ran it through my mind" He paused "It's a name I never heard"

She nodded. "I must admit, I haven't heard from the Hobbits until now either." Angewomon tilted her face.

Bilbo looked away, with a slight blush, apparently her presence had a reaction "I have never seen anything like you before, Lady Angewomon"

"It's understandable" She decided not to speak any more, maybe she should be cautious "So Oin isn't human either?"

Oin seemed focused on his work because he hadn't reacted to her question. Bilbo sighed, remembering that he was somewhat deaf.

"No, neither is he. In fact, Healer Oin is of the Dwarves race, like the others in the company, of course, except me and Gandalf" He gestured towards the taller man who was away smoking a pipe with a couple of figures in front of him. "But I never saw someone like you, what race is you? You are not a human, and definitely not a Dwarf or a Hobbit either, is he ... is she an elf?" The latter almost whispered.

Angewomon denied "No, as I said earlier, I am a Digimon, a being ..." It was difficult to explain, but since they were not in a world that I did not know, I did not know if they had a basic knowledge of digital. "Unknown, my race would be a mystery to you. Perhaps it is beyond your knowledge.

Bilbo stared at the idea in his mind, trying to make sense of what the beautiful lady was saying "How ... Like a goddess?"

Angewomon smiled at her, she was far from something so superior "I would not say that, but I have qualities ... _Special"_

The hobbit still did not understand, but chose not to push the issue of what she really was, whatever it was, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Being close to her made his face warm and his heart leap more than normal, and he was not the only one. The rest of the company had the same effect, each at different levels, it was impossible not to think that Lady Angewomon is not the most beautiful being that her eyes have ever seen. Perhaps not even Gandalf has escaped the spell of her beauty.

"How you feel?" Oin asked, pulling away from Bilbo.

She moved, inspecting herself, the pain was still but to a lesser extent, apparently the medicine that worked quickly.

"Better, thank you very much" He replied bowing politely.

Standing up, Bilbo was lightning fast to try to help her up. Reaching under her arm and pushing her up, until she was fully on her feet.

Angewomon looked at Bilbo, who looked at her in surprise, as he was next to her and had touched her, a skin softer than that of a pure baby, his golden hair swaying as they fell from his shoulders and with an uncovered and voluptuous figure. Bilbo only came up to her hip, feeling really small in the face of Angewomon's beauty. When she was perfectly on her feet, Bilbo walked away to see her with the other Dwarves

"By Mahal ..." Angewomon turned his attention to the Dwarves. She noticed that all of them were looking at her with bright eyes, as if they were seeing a fallen star in front of them. "You're beautiful"

Angewomon tried not to grimace, having so much attention was overwhelming, but the sincere and delicate look they gave her made her feel strange.

"I am Kili, my lady" A young black-haired Dwarf stepped forward and gently took one of his hands. "At your service ..." He placed a kiss on her hand without taking his eyes off her.

Angewomon _almost_ blushed for that, too, if it wasn't for the blow of a stick to the dwarf's head that made him moan and look at his attacker.

"Oin!" He groaned bewildered.

There was laughter from the other dwarves

"Don't touch her, she's hurt!" The healer growled.

"I'm just trying to be polite!" Exclaimed

Angewomon raised her hands"No need, Mister Oin"

Before Oin could respond, another dwarf stepped toward her.

"I am Bofur, it is an honor to be able to see such beauty with my eyes" A dwarf in a funny hat smiled dreamily.

Angewomon wanted to answer but another stepped forward and so on.

"My name is Ori, my lady, and these are my brothers, Dori and Nori. We are at your service" The one who did not have wrinkles on his face spoke enthusiastically, indicating to two other dwarves, that when they were "observed" by The lady leaned over and looked away.

"Fili, at your service" Another young and blond dwarf appeared, very similar to the one with black hair "Forgive the daring of my brother"

Angewomon nodded, accepting the unnecessary apology.

"I am Gloin son of Groín, brother of Oin, who healed you" A bearded and robust redhead spoke with confidence.

She smiled at him gratefully.

A Dwarf growled attracting attention, it was one without hair and crossed arms. "Dwalin" Paused "... My lady"

"I am Bombur." A broad dwarf with a long red beard stepped forward with pride. "It is an honor to meet you. And he is my brother Bifur. "He gently shoved another thinner Dwarf. Seeing him, Angewomon suppressed a gasp of surprise, there was the fragment. With an ax in the man's head, he wondered if he was okay, but since they were all very calm around him, he thought that nothing bad would happen.

The dwarf with the ax, Bifur, growled repeatedly and bowed slightly.

"He said hello!" Bofur spoke cheerfully. "Oh yes, the one with our leader, Thorin Oakenshield, back there is Balin, the one with the white beard, and the tallest is called Gandalf."

"My ears ring at hearing my name, my good Bofur"

The so-called Gandalf appeared behind him, a smile on his wrinkled face. The old man then looked at the mysterious and exotic lady standing not far away, she returned his gaze, apparently, he could not tell by the helmet she was wearing, everyone wondered how he could look with his eyes covered.

"It is an honor to meet you" The old man greeted "I am Gandalf the gray"

She bowed politely "My name is Angewomon"

The magician looked at the word "Angewomon, I never heard a name like it"

"Where I come from, I never heard of someone named Gandalf either"

Everyone looked at each other with confusion, because Gandalf was really famous and many knew him, his name was even in stories and songs of all races.

"By any chance, Lady Angewomon, do you have to do with the flash of light that fell from the sky?"

She did not know whether to tell the truth, but if she did, perhaps they would make her suspicious of her, since they were also cautious.

"I'm afraid so. I ... I come from a place far, far away, but I landed in these Lands by accident."

They all exchanged incredulous glances

"Are you a ... Valier?"

This time Angewomon gave them a confused look, but they didn't notice him by her helmet.

"What is a Valier?"

"That is the only explanation! You came from heaven!" Bofur exclaimed with emotion. "You have the brilliance of a star and no treasure on this Earth would match your beauty! Are you something divine and ... a help from Mahal for our mission?"

"Bofur"

Thorin's voice made them all react, stomping, he shot a stern look of reprimand at the other dwarf, Bofur cringed and apologized for speaking too much. The leader of the company then looked at the lady in front of him, with cold eyes, analyzed her from top to bottom.

"Thorin ..." Gandalf murmured, as a way of telling him to watch his words.

"I know that, Wizard." The Dwarf looked at the tall woman in front of him. "You ..." He pointed it with his weapon in hand, the elven sword he picked up not long ago "Who are you really?"

She grimaced and couldn't help it, she already said who she was many times, but no matter how much she repeated it, it seemed that no one was listening.

"I am Angewomon, just ... Angewomon"

Thorin narrowed his gaze "I don't think you really are a Valar, to me you are an elf in disguise. You have a ridiculous appearance bordering on the inappropriate and shameful, that under you fallen the dirty elves"

Gasps were heard, surprised by the way their king spoke, for despite everything, Angewomon was a lady who had done nothing but arrive before them.

"Thorin!" Gandalf exclaimed with extreme annoyance.

"It is only the truth"

Angewomon did not know how to react either, because it was the first time that someone insulted her in this way. How dare he?

"I have done nothing to disturb you, Lord Thorin" Her voice only showed coldness "I am a stranger in these Lands, I don't know you and you don't know me enough to speak to me that way"

She turned indignantly, heard more gasps of surprise, surely they noticed her wings for the first time, but she ignored them "I'm sorry to disturb you, I'd better go on my way"

It would hurt, it would hurt a lot. Her wings fell on her back, simulating a cape next to her hair when the Dwarves saw her, but now she spread all her wings and prepared to fly, without much trouble she did, but from the pain of one of her wings, apparently broken, she almost fell to the ground. Turning away, she decided to retreat, flying over the trees.

Her flight was slow so he didn't get very far in the next few minutes

Looking down, she noticed the movements under the trees, something large was running at great speed ... in the direction of the Dwarves. She stopped her flight and remained floating in the air, then growls and battle cries were heard, Angewomon noted that they were fighting. She looked in the direction where she had retreated, they were being attacked, she thought about what to do, maybe they would need help? No, Thorin was very rude and brusque with her for no reason, but ... but what about kind Oin? Or Bilbo?

What would Kari do?

Sighing, she flew back to the sound of battle.

She noticed that there were many Garurumon-shaped beasts surrounding all the Dwarves, some already attacked them but they resisted, so she had to remove the others from around her.

Another throbbing pain attacked her, she wouldn't hold out for long in the air. Angewomon then began to summon her attack by targeting his opponents.

"Celestial Arrow!" Borrowing from the force of nature, she was able to launch her brilliant arrow, which hit the running beasts hard, burning after being pierced. She kept shooting date after arrow with good aim and taking down the beasts surrounding the Dwarves.

Feeling tired and with no enemies in sight, she tried to land, but before she hit the ground the pain in her wing increased and she ended up slamming down in a futile flapping effort.

"Lady Angewomon!"

She looked up and saw the young Dwarf, Ori, running towards her with a worried expression.

Angewomon got up with difficulty, that attack left her tired and the pain of her wounds increased, surely at any moment she would become Gatomon again.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-You helped us?" Ori asked, trying to help her up. She moaned in pain as she felt Ori's rough hands accidentally touch her wounds.

"Sorry-!"

"Lady Angewomon!" Bilbo appeared running near her, and soon the other Dwarves arrived. There, she could see how there were bodies of those dead beasts scattered on the ground.

"You really fly, you have wings!" Bilbo exclaimed in amazement "And that light show, we could see the bright arrows he launched! She saved our lives"

The hobbit repeated the latter more calmly and looked back "She saved our lives"

Thorin and Gandalf came into view, the second seemed pleased while Thorin showed his blood-soaked weapon and a cold expression on his face.

The Dwarf leader stood in front of her

"Why did you come back?"

She narrowed her gaze, but he did not know "I heard the battle, I could not leave them" She paused "I could not leave Bilbo, Oin and the kind Dwarves who attended me." She clarified coldly.

If she had been in her Gatomon form, she would have been more impulsive and would not have bothered to hit Thorin's face.

The dwarf growled, but before saying anything, Gandalf stepped forward.

"Thanks for your help, Lady Angewomon, without you we would be fighting more than one Warg"

She tilted her head, is that what they were? Soon another figure joined them, it was another tall and old person, with tattered brown clothes, worse than Gandalf's, this one even showed silver and mold on his body, but he approached slowly and with a curious shine in his eyes.

"Gandalf, what is this precious creature?" The stranger asked in a wondering tone.

"Oh, that's right. Lady Angewomon, he is Radagast the Brown, an Istari or as he is commonly known, a magician, like me. A trustworthy colleague of mine."

"Oh Gandalf ..." The so-called Radagast approached slowly "But what kind of star have you caught in your old hands?" He asked with almost a sob while he couldn't take his eyes off her "Your divinity ... surpasses the anyone I've seen so far "He muttered head over heels" In sync with nature and the distant stars ... "He raised his hands to try to touch her " So perfect "

But his hand was stopped before touching a single hair, a hand caught his arm and Radagast stared in disbelief at a young, black-haired Dwarf.

"Don't you dare touch her" Kili warned with a dangerous tone and a look as sharp as a knife.

The Istar jerked away and glared at the Dwarf who was giving him a threatening look. Then he understood why he was angry, and he lowered his head embarrassed by his behavior.

"I ... I'm sorry, I got carried away" Radagast apologized. Shaking off her thoughts, he looked back at her "But tell me, my girl, what are you?"

Angewomon was puzzled, not only by the Brown Mage, but by his words and the dwarf Kili's brusque actions.

"I am ... a Digimon"

Radagast's wrinkled eyes stared at her in confusion "A what—?"

A howl was heard nearby

"Curse!" Thorin growled

Radagast remembered what they were about to do before the light of the arrows of the lady named Angewomon appeared, they were being hunted by orcs

"I will distract them, go now!" The brown wizard hurried off in search of his sled and hares.

The dwarves soon moved.

She growled to herself, apparently more enemies were approaching and she would be a burden, now she could not even fly, she did not want to feel that pain in her wings and she was also weak. How would I escape now? She questioned in anguish.

"Oh Mahal, what do we do with Lady Angewomon, Thorin?" Nori asked, looking with alarm at the weak maiden who rescued them.

"You can stand up?" Gandalf asked gently.

She nodded "But I'll be slow, I won't be able to run with the pain in my legs." She admitted and looked at his wings "I won't fly again either, my wings hurt a lot."

"Let's go!" Thorin yelled when he saw everyone looking at Angewomon.

"We can't leave her!" Bilbo exclaimed without thinking of abandoning her.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted, pushing him to make a decision, a correct one.

The Dwarf King growled, looked down and looked up angrily "May Mahal forgive me" Then he jumped off the rocks and stood next to Angewomon.

She cried out in surprise as the Dwarf scooped her up and began to carry her to carry her with him. The king showed great strength when carrying it easily despite the size difference. Thorin was able to accommodate her in his arms, to everyone's bewilderment, including that of Bilbo and Gandalf, who at first thought that he was approaching her with unhealthy intentions, to prevent her from falling into the hands of orcs. Only Erū knows the horrible things that would have happened if that would have happened.

"Don't waste your time, MOVE NOW!"

* * *

They came to a meadow with large rocks that would serve to hide them. In the distance, Radagast's laughter and Wargs' howls were heard.

Thorin hoped for everything on this trip, even death, but never carry a woman with many wings and few clothes in his arms.

When he first saw her, his heart beat slowly, she was absolutely beautiful, something divine, not even the brightest star would compare to the beauty she showed. A divine and elegant aura displayed her presence, something pure and warm, beyond the inexplicable, with a strange appearance and an even stranger name, she was something new in her life, but also a painful and annoying reminder of something. The divinity and presence she gave off was perhaps equivalent to that of a filthy elf. Those light and arrogant beings full of hypocrisy, they were rotten inside despite their beautiful figure. She reminded them of them, Thorin wanted her away from him, no matter if she was beautiful and with great and perfect attributes, she was equal to the elves.

That _nasty_

Thorin continued walking cautiously, Gandalf was guiding them, so he did not notice that Angewomon wrapped his hands around his neck to hold himself better, since her wings touched the ground and were dragged to his pain.

"Here"

Radagast's laughter continued to ring and they had to settle for just listening.

"Ori, watch out!" Thorin shouted when he saw that the enemy was not far and Ori was about to show them his location.

Angewomon turned his face to see, but Thorin turned his attention to the magician.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf did not answer and began to walk when the orcs were out of sight.

"Let's go!"

The Wargs' howls were closer, but to Thorin's fortune, Angewomon weighed as much as a feather and was a light load, so moving at his usual speed wasn't a big deal.

The gray wizard stopped, the others did too and hid how much the Wargs' claw trot heard. One was close, very close, just above the rock on which they were hiding.

Thorin signaled to his nephew, Kili, who was the company's best archer, who understood the message. Preparing his bow and arrows, the young Dwarf shot the filthy orc above his hiding place, hitting and causing the Warg to stumble in pain and throw his rider to the ground. The beast moaned in pain just like the orc, it would surely attract attention and the Dwarves soon jumped towards the enemy and began to bury their weapons in it.

A lot of noise, it was a lot of noise.

Gandalf noticed the howl. As the Dwarves gladly slaughtered the orc, the wizard saw more riders approach

"Advance now!"

And so they kept running towards a place where hiding places were scarce and everything was flatter, the Dwarves would not die without fighting but Gandalf would do everything possible to save them. Thorin growled, as the orcs were hot on their heels and began to circle around them.

The dwarves scattered, looking for some escape route

Someone shouted something

"Kili!" Thorin looked for him with his eyes "Shoot!"

Angewomon looked around from the Dwarf's back, those beasts called orcs had surrounded them, demons, each one was more horrible than the last. She would have helped them, she would have easily killed them, but she was too weak and hurt, she was so useless that she couldn't even fly. Being at the mercy of the enemy, she thought that the Dwarf named Thorin was not that bad, just rude and suspicious, but he was not an evil person, otherwise he would have abandoned her to be killed by those so-called Orcs.

"Where's Gandalf !?" Bofur yelled for the magician.

Dwalin wielded his ax looking to see who dared to approach "He abandoned us!"

Thorin drew back with his company, clutching Angewomon tighter in his arms to her displeasure, for her wounds still ached. If he wasn't carrying her, he would draw his sword and decapitate some filthy orcs.

But he would never think of letting go

Angewomon bit her lip. They had them trapped, they were many. They ... would die?

Oh _Kari_ ...

"Here! This way, stupid!" Gandalf called them from some rocks.

Thorin felt relief in his heart, his Dwarves still had the wizard.

"Run fast!" He ordered, and the others entered the place where Gandalf called them.

Thorin looked back before entering, noting that his nephew was still shooting "Kili!

The Dwarf looked at his king and the enemy, but decided to run after his uncle, soon a Warg approached menacingly. Thorin threw Angewomon into Kili's arms when he passed her, ignoring a groan of surprise and pain.

Taking a graceful twist, the King unsheathed his elven sword and slashed an Warg Orc's jaw before diving into the hole.

Horn sound

Thorin and the others heard the sound of the horses galloping at the announcement of a horn, and the Wargs' howling of pain made them more cautious as someone faced them. A body of orc appeared rolling inside his hiding place, Gandalf stung him with his staff to make sure it was just a corpse. Angewomon could see up close what an orc was like and could only feel disgust.

"Don't worry" Kili said in a confident voice, carrying her in his arms with great ease. "I will protect you, My lady" He looked at her with determination.

"Don't promise her anything yet, Kili, the lady must be very scared right now."

Throin ignored the other members' words as he approached the body, noticing the embedded arrow. He pulled it out to examine it, recognizing it with a disgusted growl.

"Elves ..." He spat bitterly.

Gandalf shot him a critical look

"I don't see how far this trail goes" Dwalin yelled as he got into a narrow cave path. "Do we follow him or not?"

Bofur was quick to move "We follow him!"

They were all more than happy to walk away from death and the filthy Elves. Before entering, Kili knew that the path was too narrow.

"Kili, the road is very narrow, you will not be able to carry it" Fili said behind her brother.

"No, I'm sure that I—"

"It is not necessary, Lord Kili—"

"Only Kili, please my lady, I am not anyone's lord" said the Dwarf but gave him a dreamy look "But I would like to be yours"

Fili rolled her eyes.

"Kili ..." Angewomon repeated a little uncomfortably "Don't worry, I can't run but I can walk"

"You heard the lady already, Kili" Gandalf said approaching behind them. "Lady Angewomon will be more comfortable walking herself."

Bilbo peeked out from behind to observe the scene

Kili debated inside, since he had never touched something so soft in his life. His calloused fingers were fortunate enough to hold the creamiest and softest skin he had ever felt, the scent of her was exquisite, like a cool breeze, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to have her longer with him but to his frustration, he knew that could not. Slowly he lowered her to the ground and she stood up in all her glory, crashing her broad hips into Kili.

"I'm sorry" He apologized

Kili denied with a clumsy but dreamy face "I think this little accident was even an honor"

Gandalf, Bilbo and Fili sighed "Let's go, the others will leave us behind.

They nodded, but before leaving, Kili offered her hand to the golden haired maiden.

"Would you give me the pleasure of guiding you?"

Angewomon knew that this was already too awkward, but Kili was only kind to her, so she silently accepted, placing her hand in the Dwarf's who gently squeezed it to guide her. Fili sighed inside, his brother was hopelessly spellbound by the beauty of Lady Angewomon, he too, but although it was very difficult, it was still about controlling.

The path in that cave did not seem to be short, if they looked up they could see the blue sky in the distance, providing light. Angewomon was still hurt, but the ointment Oin provided her was working.

What really worried Digimon was the fact that despite being very weak, she had never been Gatomon again.

Normally after a great waste of energy she would return to Gatomon to gather strength, but no matter how much time passed, she was still Angewomon, even the time limit did not seem to affect her. Perhaps ... Perhaps she has returned to her old parenting habits as Digimon, because unlike her other companions, she had digivolved alone and was able to maintain her shape without a digivice. The price of finding Kari was to be stronger for a time limit, she believed that she could no longer maintain her Angewomon shape without Kari; but she could, she really did it before reaching these Lands.

Thousands of questions invaded her, like what to do now? How to go home? What will others be doing? Will they be looking for her?

But apparently she wasn't the only one

Thorin's company also had their questions towards the maiden, as it was a new and beautiful creature, something never seen before. Her clothes were revealing, they showed her entire magnificent body, a white Mayan adorned her best parts but she showed a lot of skin in sight, even everyone had been able to perfectly see her shaped rear when she turned around, she had two different pairs of shoes , one with a huge gold ring with something written around his ankle but for some reason they fit her appearance, a pink ribbon adorned her arms with the same strange writing, a helmet that covered his face and added even more mystery and question to know how she could see. With shiny golden hair, pale skin that seemed to have its own shine, gold in the decorations that exposed her breasts, what most caught her attention were those beautiful and elegant wings coming out of her back and ears, it is true, she no ears in sight, curious. She also possessed an aura of peace that reassured them and made them trust everyone, except Thorin son of Thráin.

She was the most beautiful the king under the mountain had ever seen, but also the most suspicious

Contrary to the belief of her company that they believed she was an envoy of the Valar to help them, Thorin believed that she was a saboteur. Brought from the wet dreams of a king to distract them from their mission and lead them to their failure, also that aura that it gave off did nothing but remind the elves, those creatures that made their people suffer so much.

A divine sensation was beginning to make her feel safe, it was an external sensation, and each time they advanced the sensation grew.

"There is light ahead"

Angewomon came out of his thoughts when he heard the announcement. Kili turned to see her and smiled at her, she smiled back too, and as soon as they reached the end of the crack, the feeling faded.

The landscape in front of them amazed her, she had never seen such a place, it was beautiful elegant and huge, full of flowers, trees and waterfalls that hid the beautiful city.

" What is this?" She asked in amazement.

Kili was about to answer him, but the magician stepped forward.

"It is the valley of Ilmandris" Gandalf said beside him "In the common language it is known by another name ..."

"Rivendell" Bilbo appeared next to Angewomon, just as mesmerized by the view.

She wondered how such a place could be hidden in a dirty crevice, surely that warm sensation was magic, something normal to hide castles or confuse inside, reminding her of Myotismon's castle.

The dwarves around him muttered things, apparently disgusted at reaching the place known as Rivendell.

"Don't worry, Lady Angewomon, I will protect her from any elf who dares to touch her" Kili assured her with a determined expression, holding the maiden's hand with both hands.

Angewomon nodded silently, he did not know these 'elves' but apparently they were enemies of the Dwarves, although it was difficult to believe that the evil elves had built such a beautiful city.

Thorin and Gandalf's voice was heard behind

"... Do you think the elves will bless our mission? They will try to prevent it"

"Oh, of course they will," said Gandalf. "But we have questions that must be answered."

Angewomon squinted at the two of them, apparently the thirteen Dwarves, the Hobbit and the wizard were on an important mission and she had interrupted their path. That would explain his animosity towards her.

"To achieve victory we must have a lot of tact, respect and charisma, that's why they will talk to me."

* * *

The bridge was really high, an oversight and someone could end badly down there, but everyone seemed calm crossing the bridge, because it seemed not to be dangerous for them. As they approached Rivendell's entrance, Angewomon became more nervous, fearing that someone would attack her or everyone in general, and they might be more suspicious of her for being a Digimon.

Bilbo seemed to notice her concern, because he approached her when Kili was called by Fili.

" You're good?" He asked carefully

She was slow to respond "Nervous"

"Why? If you can find out"

She didn't know if it was healthy to show her concerns, it might be a double-edged sword, but Bilbo seemed harmless. "In general everything, I am hurt and far from home, I worry about what may happen from now on."

Bilbo nodded, he felt the same, he was far from his comfortable home and he feared for his life as time went by.

"I understand how you feel, I am also very far from home, I miss the things I know and I am also worried about what may happen over time. As you can see I am a Hobbit, shorter than the Dwarves and without remarkable weapons skills, easy prey, but I don't think I will get any experience on this trip anywhere. " Bilbo said with a slight smile "Don't worry, Lady Angewomon, you can count on us to protect you, especially me .."

She looked at him with some surprise, his case was similar to hers, but he had not been dragged out of his world against his will, but understood the point. Bilbo was small and fragile, she needed protection in an apparent dangerous world like this. Bilbo reminded him of a human but more mature boy, awakening something in the female Digimon.

She finally offered him a smile "Thank you Bilbo Baggins, but you can also count on my protection"

Bilbo blinked at her, no maiden had offered to protect him and never believed it possible.

Smiling, he nodded. "So that lets me try to protect her, too, doesn't it?"

The maiden laughed "A fair deal. Oh, and you can also call me Angewomon"

The hobbit nodded warmly

"Bilbo is right, Lady Angewomon, nor will any Dwarf let any prick-eared fool lay a single finger on him!" Bofur exclaimed behind them. He had apparently overheard their conversation and was eager to join.

Angewomon also smiled at him "Thanks for your care, Bofur"

He smiled sheepishly at her

At the end, the Dwarves stopped when Gandalf did, hoping that they would surely let them pass. Bilbo remained close to Angewomon as he saw everyone talking to each other.

"How are you feeling, Lady Angewomon?" Oin asked approaching with the horn in his ear.

"The wounds are still present, but it hurts less, thanks for your concern" he replied politely.

Oin smirked.

_"Mithrandir"_

"Ah Lindir!"

That was the first time Angewomon saw an elf, he was a tall man, he could easily pass as a human adult, but with graceful demeanor and the characteristic pointy ears that the Dwarves mentioned in their curses. However, the so-called Lindir gave off a faint glow, one of his own, it seemed really beautiful in the sunlight.

The Elf spoke to the magician in a strange language, ignoring the Dwarf group and the Digimon.

"Where's Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked the long-haired elf.

"My lord Elrond is not ..." That was the first sight that the Elf dedicated to the group, looking directly at the figure that turned out among them, a maiden, a beautiful maiden with scant clothes "... Here"

Gandalf raised his eyebrow at Lindir's distraction, turned back, and noticed that he was glaring at Lady Angewomon in amazement.

"Who-?"

The sound of a horn interrupted him. They all turned back, soon the galloping horse was heard and many people in armor came into view.

Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul

"Close ranks!"

Bofur dragged Bilbo in their midst, while Fili did the same with Angewomon.

"Don't worry girl, whoever dares to hurt you will test the edge of my ax" Gloin assured, the other Dwarves nodded.

Bilbo and Angewomon were caught off guard by everyone's actions to protect them.

The riders arrived, all in their elegant armor and holding flags as they surrounded the aggressive Dwarves. Angewomon felt no danger, as they did not seem to think about attacking them, but they looked at them with caution, they were all undoubtedly Elves. However, the riders found themselves looking at Angewomon and ignoring the weapons brandished by the shorter ones. Ah, these were the ones that faced the orcs back there.

Gandalf watched them amused, until a horse stopped in front of him.

"Gandalf!"

One elf with long brown hair got off the horse and the others stopped harassing the Dwarves, but continued to watch everyone cautiously.

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf greeted as he spoke in a strange and elegant unknown language, as did the other elf, who gave his friend a happy hug.

The armored elf showed something in his hands. A hidden sword?

"It is strange that the Orcs are so close to our borders." Elrond said, passing the weapon into Lindir's hands and standing in front of the group of Dwarves. "Was there something or someone that attracted them—"

Lord Elrond stopped, his eyes first gazing at the woman in the midst of the Dwarves, who had the most exotic appearance he had ever seen, moreover, in his long life, he had never seen anyone like her. He shone like an elf but had characteristics never seen before.

" _Mithandir, Man na-se?"_

Angewomon sharpened her gaze, for those words in an unknown language were certainly directed at her.

Gandalf looked back and at Lord Elrond _"Oh, na na a onna sinya even ana me, mime nur."_

The elf lord looked at the wizard with mild amazement in his eyes, for he was facing a new race apparently. Elrond returned his gaze to the group, where the Dwarves did nothing but wrinkle their faces as a threat, all but a familiar face, oh ...

"Excuse my distraction, Hail Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond bowed slightly.

The Dwarf stepped forward with a suspicious expression "We have not shown up."

"You look a lot like your grandfather, I met Thrór when he still reigned under the Mountain"

Thorin did nothing more than reply coldly, "He never mentioned you."

There was a tension at that time.

The elf named Elrond gave him a cold look too, everyone tightened their weapons, even Gandalf did not know what would happen. Bilbo found the hand of the golden haired woman and squeezed it, she also gave it a strong squeeze, since a battle could be unleashed at any moment.

Finally the elf responded with unfamiliar words, a strange language. Sindarin, Gandalf recognized.

Gloin growled annoyed "What did he say?" He stepped forward stomping "Have you dared to insult us !?" He accused, and the others began to complain and raise more their weapons to defend their honor.

The gray wizard rushed "No, Master Gloin" He commented with amusement "The lord of Ilmandris offers them food"

They all exchanged glances and approached to whisper among themselves suspiciously towards the elf, but after their small private meeting they responded.

"Ah well, continue"

Gandalf laughed softly, and looked at the elf beside him, who seemed amused and not offended by everyone's fortune. The magician then gestured to the lady, who understood this as a sign to approach, and did not release Bilbo as he stepped forward.

"Lady Angewomon—" Dwalin was reluctant to get out of the way to let her go, for even he feared for the bright-skinned lady.

"Fear not, Dwalin, I only wish to introduce you to our host," the wizard assured him, with a bit of persuasion, Dwalin pulled away slowly.

Angewomon smiled at him, for the dwarf only wanted his safety. Dwalin looked away, muttering under his breath. When she reached to stand in front of the elegant Elf Lord, Lord Elrond could see her better, although it seemed curious that the hobbit, despite his discomfort, did not leave the woman's hand.

Gandalf smiled at his little looter

"Lord Elrond, I present to you the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, and who accompanies him is the dolw Angewomon, of the Digimon race"

Bilbo smiled nervously at him, giving a respectful gesture. She leaned in, imitating the respectful greeting she had seen so far

"It is an honor"

"The honor is mine." He leaned down as well, but even lower, taking the hand not holding of hobbit. As he did so, he felt the soft fabric that covered his hand, for it was the softest fabric and the strangest texture he had ever felt.

Without missing a beat, the elf placed a kiss on the woman with the silver helmet. It was a gesture that caused more annoying murmurs in the Dwarves, because they appreciated the beauty of Lady Angewomon so much that they did not want to see her stained with the touch of their enemy, even Bilbo wrinkled his face without realizing it. Angewomon's reaction was more like curiosity, since no one had ever done that with her before and the closest to doing it was Wizardmon.

When he got up, the elf lord couldn't help but ask with expressive eyebrows.

"Excuse the question, but ... Digimon?" He repeated in doubt, since it was the first time that a word like this had crossed his lips.

Angewomon nodded "I come from a distant place, very distant, and I came here by accident" She grimaced "But I suffered injuries on the way"

Elrond saw the wounds, there were bruises on some parts of his skin that were of concern. Knowing that she must be in pain just by standing up, the elf looked at the Dwarves who were still watching him warily.

"My fellow Dwarves, Lindir will show you the way to the tables where the food will be served"

If the elf with the tiara on his head showed disgust no one knew, but his expression remained unreadable as he accepted his master's order.

"Follow me please"

The Dwarves exchanged glances, but Thorin was the first to follow him and the others did not hesitate to go after him. As they did so, everyone gave Angewomon a look, looking at her with worried eyes, for they did not want to leave her alone.

She just gave them a friendly smile so as not to worry them.

"You can also accompany them, Mr. Baggins"

Bilbo almost jumped off his feet at Elrond's voice, but hesitated to leave, for despite not having fear or hatred for elves like Dwarves, he still did not want to get away from Angewomon.

"You can go, Bilbo, you must be hungry" Angewomon said. Bilbo was about to answer but she continued "I'll be fine, Gandalf is still here"

The gray wizard smiled at him. Bilbo grimaced but released the maid's hand, leaned back to his host, and began to walk to catch up with the Dwarves.

"You, Lady Angewomon" The Elf's voice brought the maiden out of her thoughts when Bilbo left " will go to my healers to help her and I will meet with you soon, believe me when I tell you that elven medicine is one of the best of all Arda. "

"I don't doubt that, Lord Elrond" she replied

Thus the three also entered the beautiful Valley of Ilmandris.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want me to tell you? I like Angewomon and wondered what his interaction with Middle Earth would be like. I'm new to the LOTR fandom, so I'm not that familiar with some terms.
> 
> At first I wanted to show how things develop in digiworld, since it was never clarified what Digimon did after the end came, of course the film / ova comes but it is more focused on Tai and Matt (That reminds me, I will use the dubbing terms instead of Japanese)
> 
> We can say that the Digimon who saved the world are now in charge, and without children they are maturing, because they know that it is their responsibility to help rebuild their world. So the Digimon of the chosen children have been divided into areas where they specialize and with the help of the other Digimon they restore everything, use Digimon from Champion level onwards, the new Digimon are born and they wait until they evolve to help.
> 
> Oh yeah, the reason Gatomon can still digivolve alone is because of her parenting method, she once explained it, but I think that would be her only advantage, besides thinking about Kari gives her strength (Yes, it is not compatible with the Canon for the crests but yes with this crossover)
> 
> With that, we can say that this takes place before the movie / OVA and obviously before Adventure 02
> 
> The reason why others are overwhelmed and attracted to Angewomon is more than anything else because I want to emphasize that she is an angel, a digital one, but a worthy representation of an angel. Something heavenly and superior to them, besides their appearance is striking and beautiful.
> 
> I am not an expert in English, it is not my mother tongue and I only receive help from the translator, forgive the mistakes.
> 
> If this fic receives positive support, they will encourage me to continue writing ?
> 
> "Mithandir, Man na-se?" (Mithandir, who is she?)
> 
> "Oh, na na a onna sinya even ana me, mime nur." (Oh, she is a creature unknown even to me, my friend.)
> 
> Oh by the way, when Gandalf and Elrond speak in the Quenya elven language, I didn't know if it was Sindarin so I decided on Quenya.


End file.
